Masa Kecil Penuh Kedodolan
by Youichitsugaya Elric
Summary: Kedodolan Sena dkk masih berlanjut.. kali ini mereka berpetualang dengan Pisang Kutukan.. ada apakah sebenarnya? Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan dengan Sang Monyet

12 tahun yang lalu...

Sena sedang berjalan sendirian di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia bersiul-siul sendirian karena diperbolehkan oleh orang tuanya untuk jalan-jalan tanpa ditemani. Wajahnya pun terlihat syahdu. Tinggal setel musik kucek kucek berake, Sena pasti langsung joget-joget asoy sama tiang listrik terdekat.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba wajah syahdunya dihancurkan oleh suara orang merengek-rengek.

"Pokoknya, aku mau pisang coklat max! Pisang keju rasanya kayak garam!" teriak anak itu pada om-om penjual sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pisang keju yang tak berdosa itu dengan kakinya.

"Tapi nak, piscoknya abis. Kalo mau, pisju aja nih! Enak kok! Bergizi, lagi!" promosi si om-om. Sambil memamerkan gigi berliannya yang bikin silau. Anak kecil itu sempat memicingkan mukanya karena silau.

"Pokoknya tidak mau max! Permisi!" teriak anak itu ngotot sambil ngeloyor pergi. Om-om yang ditinggalkan hanya terpaku pada posisinya tanpa bergerak sesenti pun hingga lalat di dekatnya tertawa manyun.

Sena menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai..." sapa Sena malu-malu sambil mencolek pundak anak itu.

"MUKYAA!" teriak anak itu sambil melompat sadis bagai tersiram air panas.

"Maa-aaf..." kata Sena terbata.

"Ugh... tak apa," jawab anak itu setelah bangkit ke alam sadarnya. "Kamu siapa ya?"

"Ah, eh, ehm, aku Sena Kobayakawa. Salam kenal," kata Sena malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Hal itu membuat kutu-kutu kupret di rambutnya terganggu, eh, nggak ding.

"Oh, hai Sena. Aku Monta," kata Monta sambil menjabat tangan Sena.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menghentikan acara jabat tangannya dan berjalan beriringan. Mereka pun saling bercerita dan tahu-tahu langsung jadi akrab.

Saat sedang asyik bercerita, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar erangan minta tolong.

"Tolong!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Yukimitsu.

Monta dan Sena pun menghampiri Yuki.

"Maaf, namaku Yuki. Apa kalian bisa menolongku turun dari pohon pisang ini?" pinta Yuki yang sedari tadi ternyata sedang berusaha untuk turun dari atas pohon, tapi tidak berani. Jadi, ia hanya gemeteran pasrah aja deh.

"Apa yang sedang Kak Yuki lakukan di atas?" tanya Sena.

"Tadi aku sedang belajar membaca di atas sini. Tapi, saat aku mau turun, tiba-tiba tangganya hilang tanpa bekas. Aku jadi tidak bisa turun. Aku takuutt," jelas Yuki.

"Oke, max!" kata Monta semangat sambil saling meninjukan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menolongmu!"

"A-a-apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Monta?" tanya Sena.

"Fufufu," kata Monta sambil mengelus-elus jenggot, eh, dagunya. "Biarkan Master Monta beraksi!"

"Ma-Master Monta??" gumam Sena.

Monta pun berjalan dengan gagah. Kemudian, ia meregangkan ototnya kayak orang lagi senam hamil yang dilihatnya di tivi. Lalu, ia sepertinya sudah siap untuk melakukan aksi nekatnya.

"Tenang saja, Sena," katanya sebelum memulai aksinya. Sena yang digituin malah jadi gemetar (harusnya kan, si Yuki yang takut). Untung Sena nggak ngompol.

Hiyah! Monta mulai memanjat, memanjat dengan kakinya. Dan saat sampai di dekat Yuki, tiba-tiba dia berkata...

"Hai Sena, jadilah sepertiku yang macho dan guanteng ini! Lihat, aku bisa menyelamatkan Kak Yuki!" teriaknya bangga dari atas. Saking bangganya, dia sampai berpose segala.

"Oke! Kemarilah Kak Yuki~~ biar aku menolongmu~~~!" teriak Monta dengan slow motion.

Sena menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"Sena, aku udah selesai. Aku akan melompat max!" teriak Monta sambil melompat.

GU~BRAK!

Sena membuka matanya. Ia melihat Monta terjun dengan selamat dan sedang memasang pose. Tapi...

"MONTA!!" teriak Sena tiba-tiba.

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi??


	2. Chapter 2: Kutukan Sang Pisang

_Ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter 1 yang kemaren...  
Karena Aya adalah anak baru, jadi moon maap kalo ceritanya ancur.._

_So, biar tau kesalahan Aya, please R&R yaa..^^_

_Saran n kritik akan Aya terima dengan lapang dada kok.. ^^b_

**Author: Youichitsugaya Elric (Aya)..**

**Title: Masa Kecil Penuh Kedodolan..**

**Chapter: 2 - Kutukan Sang Pisang**

**Chara yang nampil: Sena, Monta, Unsui, Agon, Kurita, Komusubi, Musashi, Akaba, Kotaro..**

**Yang dihalalkan membaca: hmm.. biar pada ngarti, Aya tujuin ke anak di atas 10 taun aja ya..^^**

Nb: Kalo anda-anda sekalian sudah pro make ffn ini, jika tidak keberatan, Aya mohon bantuannya ya.. Kayak apa-apa aja yang harus ditampilin/diilangin, istilah-istilah, dsb.

Thx sebelumna yaa..^^

*Ini dulu ya penjelasannya, kalo kurang puas silahkan hubungi Aya, soalna, Aya masih bingung n belom berpengalaman XP*

Selamat membaca^^

-.-

"MONTA!!" teriak Sena tiba-tiba.

"Ehm??" Monta yang sedang berpose narsis pun terheran_. Ada ape sih_? katanya dalam hati. Duile.

"I, itu. Ke, kenapa i, itu?" kata Sena sambil menunjuk ke Monta dengan tangan gemeteran.

Monta pun melihat ke arah tangannya.

"WUAAAA!!" teriak mereka berdua histeris. Terlihat arwah mereka seolah pengen ikutan teriak juga. Nggak mau kalah tampil gitu loh. Hohoho.

"WUAAA!!" teriak mereka lagi sambil saling berpandang-pandangan mata dengan syahdunya.

"A... a... a..." suara penyanyi India terdengar melankolis.

"I, ini," kata Monta sambil melihat apa yang ada di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Monta dan Sena menangis.

"HUUUWEEE!!! KENAPA KAK YUKI JADI PISANG BEGINI????" kata Sena dalam tangisnya.

"Huhuhuhu... kenapa Kak Yuki berubah jadi PISANG gini? Huhuhu... mana pisangnya udah BUSUK gini lagi... huhuhu... jangan-jangan... Kak Yuki di kutuk sama Mak Lampir, lagi. Huhuhu..." tangis Monta huebuoh.

"HUHUHUHUHUUHUUWAA!" tangis mereka makin kencang hingga mampu menumbangkan rumah. Eh, nggak lah.

"Hsht, hsht, Monta, kita harus bertanggung jawab. Kita harus mengembalikan Kak Yuki ke bentuk semula!" kata Sena tiba-tiba sambil menyedot ingusnya supaya balik ke asalnya lagi. Hiek.

"I, iya max! Ini salah kita! Jadi, kita harus mengembalikan Kak Yuki ke wujud semula!" sambut Monta semangat.

"I, iya. Gimana kalo kita minta tolong sama orang lain?" usul Sena.

"Okeh! Ayo kita cari bantuan MAX!"

Kemudian mereka pun berlari-lari meminta bantuan orang lain.

Saat sedang berlari, mereka melihat ada dua anak kembar tapi berbeda banget. Yang satu boling *botak bling-bling*, yang satunya petentengan ngasih flirting ke cewek-cewek kayak shinchan. Ckekckekckek.

"Sena, gimana kalo kita minta tolong sama kakak-kakak itu. Keliatannya, mereka kuat," usul Monta.

"Hm, mungkin mereka bisa membantu kita yang sedang kesusahan ini."

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi menghampiri Agon dan Unsui.

"Permisi kakak-kakak sekalian. Kami ingin meminta tolong kakak untuk mengembalikan pisang ini ke wujudnya semula. Bisa kan, Kak?" kata Monta memelas bagai monyet belum dimandiin sama pawangnya setaun. Matanya pun berkilauan seperti ditaburi pecahan kesing BB kayak punya Manohara.

Sedangkan mata Sena berkedip dengan kecepatan 4.2 detiknya.

"Hah?!" kata Agon. "Buat apa gue ngurusin para sampah kayak kalian gini. Cih!" dan ia pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ng. Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian," kata Unsui.

"A~h... terima kasih Kak... ehm..."

"Unsui."

"Okeh. Terima kasih Kak Unsui," kata Monta dan Sena kompak amit-amit.

"Nah, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Unsui kemudian.

"Ini. Bisakah Kak Unsui mengembalikan Kak Yuki yang menjadi pisang ini seperti semula?" kata Sena dan Monta dengan taburan bintang-bintang berkilauan dimata mereka.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Unsui sambil menganga lebar. Hampir ada seekor lalat yang lolos masuk. Untungnya nggak jadi. Kemudian, Unsui berpikir sebentar.

"Wah, kalo itu sih, aku nggak bisa. Itu pasti bekas dikutuk, kan? Gimana kalo kalian minta tolong sama orang di kuil terdekat? Mungkin mereka bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini" kata Unsui

kemudian.

Giliran Monta dan Sena yang berpikir.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya Kak," kata Sena. Kemudian, mereka berdua ngacrit ke kuil yang dimaksud.

Saat sampai di kuil, mereka bertemu dengan Kurita dan Komusubi yang sedang bermain dengan cacing tanah yang ngulet-ngulet asoy karena di pegang-pegang oleh tangan yang tak berkepericacingan.

Tiba-tiba, muncul tanda lampu bersinar dengan daya 1 watt di atas kepala Sena.

"Aha! Monta, kita minta tolong sama Kak Kurita aja yuk!"

"Kak Kurita itu siapa?"

"Itu, anak yang lagi maen tanah becek di depan kuil itu."

"Oh, okokok!"

Mereka pun menghampiri Kurita dan Komusubi sambil melambai-lambaikan pisangnya.

"FUGO!" kata Komusubi.

"Eh, iya, sepertinya mereka sedang berbaik hati ingin memberi kita pisang yang lezat itu. Aku jadi tidak sabar!" kata Kurita semangat. Saking semangatnya, terlihat iler mengalir dengan derasnya. Melihat Kurita seperti itu, mata Komusubi pun berkaca-kaca bangga.

"Guru Kurita is the best!" katanya dalam hati diiringi suara gitar menggema dengan syahdunya yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Kak Ku~ri~ta~~~..." teriak Monta dengan slow motion. Sena pun jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Kak Kurita, tolong kami," pinta mereka berdua pada akhirnya dengan wajah penuh hasrat.

"Ada apa?" kata Kurita dengan wajah damai. Sepertinya ia masih mengharapkan pisang itu diberikan padanya.

"I, ini Kak Kurita," kata Sena menyodorkan pisangnya pada Kurita.

"Ah~ arigato~" kata Kurita hendak mengambil pisang tersebut dengan penuh hasrat. Sekali lagi, suara gitar syahdu itu terdengar. JERENGJENGJENGJENG.

"Tidak secepat itu," kata Monta tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Kurita dengan gaya sok kerennya yang asli ga mecing banget!

"EEHH!" kata Kurita. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm... sebenarnya, kami ingin meminta tolong Kak Kurita supaya mengembalikan Kak Yuki ke bentuk semula," jelas Sena.

"Emangnya, Yuki-san kenapa Sena-kun?" tanya Kurita penasaran.

"Kak Yuki... dia... dia... dikutuk menjadi pisang!" jawab Sena dengan muka menyeramkan. Entah maksudnya apa.

Wajah Kurita dan Komusubi membeku. Dan untuk sekian kalinya, terdengar suara gitar dari kejauhan.

"Ba, baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian. Kau juga ingin membantu, Komusubi-chan?" tanya Kurita pada Komusubi.

"FUGO!"

"Katanya, iya. Ayo kita pergi," jelas Kurita.

"EEKKHH!! DIA TADI BILANG APA?" tanya Sena dan Monta. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka itu. Kasihan. Dikacangin.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke pohon pisang kutukan itu.

"Nah. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Monta semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memohon dulu pada pohon ini dan pisangnya. Mungkin mereka mau mengembalikan Yuki-san," usul Kurita.

Mereka pun bersujud di depan pohon pisang itu dengan khidmatnya.

"AMITABA! AMITABA"

Hari pun semakin siang. Dan mereka masih bersujud dengan khidmatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan didepan pohon itu? Apa kalian masuk aliran sesat model baru?" tanya Musashi yang sedang lewat di situ.

Mereka berempat mendongak ke atas.

"MU-SHA-SHIII!" teriak Kurita histeris sambil menangis heboh dan berlari ingin memeluk Musashi. Terdengar suara gitar yang heroik.

Untung Musashi cepat tangkas menghindari Kurita. SYUT.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini. Bisakah Kak Musashi mengembalikan Kak Yuki ke bentuk semula?" kata Monta.

"Hmm," Musashi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kurita, taklukkan poon ini dengan funuraba-mu," katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah. FUNURABA!!!!" teriak Kurita penuh semangat perjuangan sambil memeluk erat pohon pisang itu. Seandainya pisang itu bisa bicara, pasti ia sudah ngamuk gak karuan.

"Fuh! Tampaknya tak berhasil," kata Akaba tiba-tiba sambil membawa gitar mainannya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Monta, Sena, dan Kurita bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung kau tendang saja Musashi!" kata Kotaro yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya. SYUHT, SYHET *gimana sih suara orang nyisir?*

"EKH! Ini siapa lagi?" tanya tiga orang itu lagi. dan lagi-lagi dikacangin.

Musashi tampak berpikir sebentar dengan gaya om-om. Sementara itu, Kotaro dan Akaba bertingkah aneh dengan gaya mereka masing-masing dan empat orang lainnya hanya bisa menganga.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Musashi langsung menendang pohon pisang itu, melewati para penjaga, berhasil belok dengan mulus, dan goool!!! Eh, nggak ding.

"BRUUAKK!!" suara tendangan Musashi terdengar. Hal itu membuat kaget yang lainnya. Bahkan, saking kagetnya, mata mereka nyaris copot dari tempatnya.

"AU! AU! AU! IKH! IKH! IKH!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang merintih kesakitan. Suara itu, menyeramkan sekali. Berat dan tanpa nada yang pas. Gak enak didenger lah pokoknya. Gak bakal jadi juara lomba nyanyi deh! *apa hubungannya?*

"HIEEEEE!!" teriak semuanya kaget saat melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...

...JENG JENG JENG JENG...

-TBC-

Akhirnya selesai juga bagian 2-na dengan akhir yang menggantung...

Plis review-na ya.. ^^v


End file.
